The Ranma Collection
by Hannah Melto
Summary: From Alternate universes, to Alternate meetings, to alternate endings. Lost moments, extended moments or visualized moments. Why let the fun stop at one story. A collection of shorts, ongoing and always open for more! ( Please let me know if you see errors or mistakes that you wish for me to fix, I tend to mess up a bunch (( getting better though ;P )))
1. Cups of Love

The RANMA Collection

Hello! Recently I've recently rediscovered my love of Ranma ½ and wanted to share it with all of you. The fiction I did years ago is sloppy and doesn't do my love for the show justice, I may even attempt to rewrite that plot in this collection. This fiction is a collection of oneshots or short chapter shorts, depending on what I come up with, dedicated to the one pairing AkaneXRanma, AU's , alternative endings, lost moments, really whatever I can come up with. This fiction will be forever open and ongoing so long as my interest lasts, and I have new ideas. So without further adieu, enjoy THE RANMA COLLECTION

Here is an old pair with a new twist! I've noticed a growing popularity in the Coffee Shop AU and have yet to see one for this pair so I decided to do one.

Little Cups of Love

Ranma X Akane Coffee Shop AU

 _Name Please?_

Ranma stood quietly, his jaw set, his eyes set on the door at the far end from the counter. He had managed to clean his workspace three times over, to the point where his work mate, Ryoga, commented how he was starting to scrub off the metal off the cooking instruments. So now he just stood there, waiting.

He didn't used to be this fidgety, infact the whole job board him. He never drank coffee, he had taken the job while staying with his mother, trying to save up money to move out. Not that he didn't love living with his long lost mother, but his deadbeat dad was also staying with them, and Ranma was sick of his old man's face.

So he picked up this job, that his old friend Ryoga worked at, and quickly mastered the art of each recipe. To say he was popular was an understatement. Ranma alone probably accounted for half the stores business; cute girls and coffee enthusiast alike would flock to his counter. He would have had more than enough money on tips alone if they weren't split amongst the other workers. But he hardly cared about all that, he was more concerned with his little 'obsession'. Not that he would put it that way, but everyone else seemed too. He would probably call it more of a 'habit' than anything.

He turned his eyes away from the door, preparing to clean the varnish off the wood counter when he heard a bell chime. His eyes shot up, but he managed to keep his expression from holding his true excitement. Only to be disappointed to see Ryoga's girl friend akari walk through the door. He let out a large sigh and stepped back allowing Ryoga to swoon and make googly eyes at his girl.

" Good morning Sweety-pea, Ranma."

" Good morning babe." Ryoga leaned over and gave Akari a peck on the check which she giggled too. Good thing Ryoga found himself a girl, Ranma was tired of dragging his lost ass around town. But the cute names made him want to vomit. Ranma just grunted at the girls greeting, preparing again to occupy his thoughts.

" Sorry Ranma… has she not stopped by yet? You're usually in such a better mood." Ranma blushed but kept to his work, it was embarrassing how many people could pick up on the effect this habit had on him. Ryoga answered for him.

" No, she's late and he's been annoying me all morning. Hey Stop that!" Ryoga turned to see Ranma practically rubbing a hole in the counter. Ranma stopped, but his jaw grew tight. his eyes flying around the room looking for something else to occupy his mind with. Ryoga let out a sigh.

" Alright, as much as it annoys me to say this, why don't you make Akari's cup this morning. Give your mind something to occupy. Ranma nodded, secretly thankful and begin working on her order. He knew it by heart because He had to teach it to Ryoga, not that it was anything super fancy, white chocolate raspberry mocha latte, but Ryoga claimed he wanted to learn it perfect. He took out a sharpy and spelled her name on the cup, before he started working.

" So, how has she been? Your regular I mean." Akari asked. Before Ranma could respond, Ryoga cut in.

" What would he know about her, he just makes her coffee." Ranma now understanding how little his words would matter kept working.

" Oh? But I thought something was going on?"

" What no. Of course not, do you really think Ranma would have the courage to do anything besides wr-"

" Shut up." it escaped Ranma faster than he had intended, with a bit more bite than usual.

" Come on Ranma, what actual words have you exchanged in these past months.. four? five maybe? Have you even tried to hold a conversation with her?"

" I'm workin'."

" It's almost always slow when she comes in anyway."

" How long has this been going on?" Akari asked, looking at Ranma, but Ryoga answered.

" Not long after he started working here, he probably would have quit by now if not for her."

" I SAID SHUT UP!" his rage a bit over the top, and a cup now smashed in his hand, scalding coffee dripping over his fingertips. Shit.

" Ranma, it's okay to have a crush. It's cute." Akari said, but she had a hint of pity in her eyes. Ranma tossed the cup, whipping of his hands before making a new one.

" It's not.. cute." he grunted, _it's not crush either._ His eyes looked down as he started to make another cup, getting lost in his thoughts.

 _It had been seven months ago. He had just started working the register after making coffee for about a month. One of the other girls was let go so he had to cover more tasks to fill in the space. Not a problem for him. He was always adaptable when it came to stuff like this, physical stuff, task managing. His father had been teaching him martial arts over the years, nothing fancy, but he was probably the best fighter in the country of his age. Not that he entered matches or anything. They were all set up by age and no one his age gave him a good enough fight, so they were boring to him. Probably one of the reasons why he was friends with Ryoga was the fact that he too was a fighter, and they would often spare when both were holding a little excess energy. Ranma was more pissed off than anything that his father didn't bother teaching him any more useful life skills, but he love the art, and would just have to figure a way to have a job and practice. But that's another story._

 _When he started working, it was easy enough. He still would need to mark each cup to remember what it needed, with the customer's name, something pretty commonplace when you had an assembly of people working, but it helped him stay organized. In a way, that's what formed this little habbit. A smile grew on his face as he remembered seeing her for the first time._

 _She wasn't breathtaking, but not plain either. She was wearing short running shorts, which was crazy considering it was February, and a frumpy old sweatshirt, which he guessed made up for the lack of leg layers. She was sweating, face flushed, her long hair that had been tied into a ponytail was beginning to come loose. Stray hairs clung to her neck while her bangs rested on a sweatband. She was cute, if not kinda dorky. But then again, Ranma never was hyper attracted to normal girls. The way they would gush over him, or play with there hair, something about their demeanor. He couldn't put a finger on it, but it had been his reason for not dating, and now he wished he had just dated a little to prepare him for this girl. Though he didn't know that at the time._

 _He watched as her eyes studied the menu behind his head. He watched her eyes flicker and her mouth twist in confusion. He felt irritated, who the heck comes in without knowing about coffee. He had seen people who were picky and this wasn't it, she was clueless. Not that he was much better a few months ago, but the fast learner in him was quick to give him an ego in the matter._

" _You gonna order something," he asked impatiently. It hadn't been a busy morning and Ranma was about to give into the boredom and quit._

" _Maybe, if my train of thought wasn't interrupted by a jerk like you."_

" _Can't have a train of thoughts with no track."_

 _She paused for a moment before releasing the offence and was about to walk off in a huff when Ranma called out to her._

" _Do you like sweet things or bitter things?"_

" _Huh?" She turned back around, anger gone from her face, now replaced with a surprised and confused look at him._

" _Do you like sweet things, or bitter things?"_

" _Uhh. Both I guess? I've never really tried coffee, a friend recommended this place so…"_

" _I gotcha, trust me. I'll make you something special."_

 _She blushed a bit, he noticed. He wasn't sure why he didn't just let her go. It wouldn't be the first time he pissed off a customer and wouldn't be the last. It wasn't like his job was riding on this, he was about to quit not too long ago. But something about her just erased his boredom. The 'something special' bit was weird too, but he brushed it off to the side, probably just didn't sound sarcastic enough or whatever. The blush was cute though._

 _She had moved away to pay for her drink while he worked, he realised that he didn't get her name, and as he felt her eyes on him he lost the nerve to ask, so quickly he scrawled something on the cup and started working. Cranberries with dark choco latte. Sweet enough but should still hold a bitter kick. Bitter sweet, he liked that. He finished and gave it to the girl, she took it wearingly and took a tentative sip, her eyes lit up instantly and she released the image that would haunt his mind for months to come, her smile._

 _As he was bewitched she must have scanned the cup looking for some form of secret to what made it so good, when she found the words in place of her name. 'Tomboy.' She was not happy with that, and her smile left turning into a less breathtaking but still equally cute pout. She slammed her 'tip' on the counter and walked away calling him a jerk, before exiting out the door._

 _The rest of that day was occupied with thoughts of the girl, the rest of the week as well, and branching off into the following week before he notice her come in again. Same outfit, same attitude, different drink request, different nickname._

 _That carried on for a while, two or three days out of the week she would come in, there exchanges would be short, and more insulting than anything, but it was playful, like a sparring match. Then one afternoon, about a month after the first visit, she came in, but he didn't recognise her._

 _She approached the counter, and he mumbled out his standard greeting, his eyes were down as he was working on something already, unknown to her it was soon to be her drink, he had timed it and was making something that took a bit more time, he wanted to impress her. He stopped before grabbing another cup for the new order and asked for the customer's name._

" _Oh, now you ask me."_

" _Huh?" He looked up, but the voice he already recognised, it was the girl, the tomboy, but her hair had been cut short, super short…. Super SUPER short. It was cute. He looked down at the cup in his hand, and then the old cup with the new nick name. He stared back at her before smiling._

" _Oh it's you. I know you're name." She looked surprised for a moment. She payed and went to go sit down, as she turned away he quickly scrolled out a new message on the cup and poured the old contents in, finishing it and serving it up._

" _Got an order for TOMBOY!"_

 _Her head shot up, cheeks read, she pouted at him before handing in her tip and taking the cup. He laughed, not mockly, but out of actual joy. As she left his smile never faded, and infact grew when he noticed her read the rest of the message on the cup, pausing in the doorway._

' _Tomboy. Cute haircut.'_

 _She turned around and smiled at him, that heart melting smile._

" _Thanks Ranma."_

 _At the time he had just grinned as he watched her leave. He returned back to his work before he realised what had just taken place… his name. She knew his name. And he had had the perfect time to finally learn hers and he didn't!_

" _Oh her again, She sure likes this place." Ryoga commented._

" _What was that?"_

" _What. I'm saying she's a regular. you've noticed her right? What am I saying, probably not."_

" _Whats her name!?" Ranma said grabbing his friend by the shirt._

" _WHOA dude calm down. You don't remember? You've made her coffee before, I'm sure of it."_

" _Never got her name. "_

" _How… "_

" _Never mind that, just tell me, do you know it?"_

" _Her name?"_

 _Ranma just nodded yes, eyes wide with anticipation._

" _It's Akane. "_

Ranma was embarrassed to later realise that she knew his name because of his name badge. But still, he had managed to learn hers. And the fact that she had stopped in every morning for a few weeks before picking out her favorite days to stop in, all the mornings he worked. In the coming weeks Ranma slowly picked up more morning shifts to the point where he worked every morning, to see if what had said was true. Sure enough only his original mornings she would show up.

He let it slip one morning to her, that he picked up more mornings. She had been concerned that he looked more tired, that the nicknames were less clever. He told her and sure enough she was there next morning, off schedule, with an energy drink she grabbed for him. He didn't charge her for the coffee that day.

Remarking on this he realised that Ryoga was way off, he had talked to her more than even he himself had realised. Sure, a lot of the info he managed to get through these rare conversations about her could have been found out from maybe a few real conversations. But he kind of liked gathering information slowly, it made her more fun to figure out.

She would come in every morning during her morning workout, a jog around town, and grab her coffee to go to enjoy as she walked back home to finish her routine. Somedays she would show up again as Ranma's shift was ending and order one of the sandwiches he would make, or some treat of the day. He would hand off the order himself and then clock out, waiting out back to watch her pass before going home. He will admit that part was a bit stalkery. But he had noticed she held a lot of male attention. Ryoga even let it slip that he found her attractive, but he already had Akari.

One local jackass made a point to try and continually show up before akane got there to meet her for a date, one Akane didn't know about and didn't want; something Ranma had found out from the first time this dude showed up. Juno? Ludo? Oh right Kuno. Tatewaki Kuno, age 23 as he kept rambling off. It became part of Ranma's morning routine to clear the Kuno jerk before Akane showed up. She didn't even know about it. Ranma smirked at that thought. Knowing her she would probably get more mad than glad at him interfering. She was for sure the stubborn type.

She had two sisters, of which she brought in one day, it was in the afternoon and it was the first time he had seen Akane acting bashful. He still called her by nicknames, tomboy was his default, she probably didn't even know that he knew her name at all. But that was part of the fun. Her sisters giggled at their interaction and the three got a booth and seemed to gossip as the two made glances his way. Akane did her best to keep her face hidden from his sight.

Before he realised it he had finished the coffee and handed it off to Akari, his mind still occupied with thoughts, while his hands sat idol.

What else did he know about her.

He knew she didn't like sugar in her tea, and that she had gone to the local high school. She was studying business and education in college now, in order to take on her family's dojo. That bit of info had gotten him excited, but he still lost his nerve to say anything about it. About him, also being a fighter. He knew that her favorite color was a grayish blue, and that she had cut her hair short in honor of her mother. He knew she loved to sing, because he would catch her humming, and it was the most peaceful sound that has ever touched his ears. He knew this was more than a crush. At the same time though, he didn't know her, not really. He knew her but she didn't know him, which made him look obsessive.

" Oi, Ranma." Ranma snapped to attention. Ryoga pointed over towards the door, another rush of joy entered him before it was doused quickly as his eyes met what's his face Kuno.

" Not again… HEY YOU! GET OUTTA HERE!"

" What nonsense do you speak? I am waiting here for my beloved, nothing more."

" S'ma point. Get a cup or get lost asshole. I don't want you harassing my customers." Ranma leapt from behind the counter and proceeded to make his way towards Kuno.

" You know my intentions are as pure as any other male."

" 'Pure' huh?" Ranma growled, yeah right. He could feel the rage bellowing up inside him. No guy that was this persistent had 'good intentions'. He grabbed the taller male by his collar and managed to raise him off the floor a bit. Just enough that he could carry him towards the door.

" Look here. If you do anything, go near her again, lay one finger on her, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF." As he shouted he swung the door open to throw out Kuno but was met with a bewildered blushing face of Akane.

"A-Ak… Tomboy, What are you doing here?" Close one on that. He chucked Kuno out into the street where he disappeared from sight.

" Me? I'm here every morning. What are you doing?"

" Oh.. ever morning? I didn't notice. "

" Stupid." she said punching him lightly on the arm. " What was that though, you're not gonna get fired for that?" She asked as they walked in, Ranma heading back to behind the counter.

" Fired? Done it enough times that it doesn't matter now."

" Done it? You've thrown him out before? But I haven't seen him for months."

Ah geese… let too much slide. Pull it back.

" He's just a troublemaker, I get rid of him once in awhile, it's got nothing to do with you."

" Never said it did." She said, smiling a bit.

Ah crap.

" Well still, I'm impressed, he's no pushover you know."

" Ah really…" He is to Ranma, but she doesn't know that. " Ready for your order?"

" Oh! right, whatever is good today. I trust you."

Ranma tried to not let his cheeks flare up at that, tried being the key word, he faced away from her in order to continue his work, she waited.

He handed her the cup and she noted right away, 'Gorilla' Scratched on the cup in his handwriting. She got a tired annoyed look in her eye, not nearly as satisfying as he hopped, and watched as she went to go. She took a sip, smiling at the taste before she noticed the message he had put under the nickname. ' Don't worry, you're too cute to go back to the zoo.'

At this she smiled, wide, that same favorite smile, and Ranma let out a sigh. She walked back in over towards the counter, this was new, Ranma thought as she approached.

" Thanks by the way, about Kuno."

" No problem." he choked out, she was enchanting, he could hardly keep his head on straight. She left so fast he had failed to notice until later, a ten dollar bill sticking out of the tip jar, wit Baboon written across. When had she….

He fished it out and read the inside, smiling widely as he read.

'Baboon. Keep digging for praise and your face is gonna be as bright as your butt." Ranma couldn't help but laugh, the joke was clumsy but still adorable in his oppinion.

He replaced the ten dollar bill with one from his pocket, placing the noted one safely in his wallet. She had tipped him before, but never left a note. Somehow he felt a swell of confidence about the whole thing. Maybe she did like him back, at least she was somewhat attracted to him, she recognised the flirty nature of his notes, and flirted right back. ( If you could call that flirting )

The rest of the day went by quickly as his thoughts kept wandering to Akane. He started devising a plan for asking her out. Instead of waiting outside for her to leave, making himself unnoticed, he would join her, and strike up a conversation. Maybe about Kuno, or the dojo, anything really.

As the day stretched on, his excitement faded to doubt, and he felt his nerves breaking under the weight of risk. If he creeped her out she would stop coming in all together. What if she had a boyfriend, or was even engaged. Ranma realised that the last part was a bit of a stretch but his mind was starting to travel into irrational territory. The only thing that kept him from abandoning the idea all together was that ten dollar bill he kept remembering. He didn't even need to look at it, just the idea it was there gave him hope.

He kept glancing at the clock as the end of his shift was approaching. She didn't come in everyday at this time, so he reasoned that he might have to try again tomorrow. Relief swept through him, but at the same time, disappointment. After a point he resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be showing up today, and started cleaning up his work area for the next person coming in. Then Ryoga poked him.

" What the hell man?"

"Dude… door."

" Huh.." he turned around to see Akane, dressed up in a beautiful white sundress with a wide brim, white, hat to match. SHe looked like something out of a movie, the way the wind from the doorway made her dress and hair dance, the sunlight hitting her just right. Ranma dropped a pot of hot coffee on his foot.

" AH SHIT!" Thankfully it didn't break, and his feet were protected by his shoes. He was more embarrassed than anything as he mopped up the hot mess off the floor with a nearby rag.

" Are you okay?" a soft but worried voice asked. He looked up to see her leaning over the counter slightly to see him, her chest pressed against the counter. Ranma tried to stand fast to great her, but distracted he wound up banging his head against the bottom of the back counter.

"FLIne.. I'm fine!" he said quickly trying to regain his composer.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah I'm fine Akane, what do you want? The usual?"

He turned around to see her staring wide eyed.

" What.. something on my shirt. Am I bleeding?" He checked, no he was fine. Just a bump on his head and a burning foot. He stare back at her, she just continued to gawk.

" oh.. OH sorry! Yes, the usual is fine."

" Cool, great, I'll have it to your table in a bit." He said stammering, trying to make himself busy now, anything to distract himself.

" But, I haven't paye-"

" IT'S ON THE HOUSE!" Ranma shouted, not on purpose, but he could feel his nerves shaking his self control.

" Okay then." And with that she went to go sit down. She picked a window seat in the far side of the room, of course she did, she just had to sit in the sun to look all angelic and whatnot. Ranma continued making her order with one for him to match. He would have Ryoga run them out while he got changed and then he would join her…. he hoped.

" Ranma… " Said Ryoga, looking at the mess Ranma had made, when he had bumped the counter he had sent several objects flying. And he now had coffee stains on his work pants from falling over after hitting his head. " What the heck happened?!"

" I panicked alright!?" He spoke in a harsh whisper. " I mean look at her, fucking look at her! That's not fair for her to look like that… on second thought don't look at her."

" Ranma, you think she's got a date or something?"

" What.. no, what makes you think that?"

" The way she's dressed, I mean she's looked nice before, but this is clearly for someone."

" Arg! Whatever, I'm clocking out! Here is the order for her."

" Two… sandwiches? One without tomatoes.. you sly dog! You're gonna join her!"

" Shut it Ryoga! Don't freaking scream about it."

" Right, don't wanna scare her off. Go get her tiger." He gave Ranma a harsh pat on the back before picking up the order and going to deliver it. That's when he made his way to the back.

He got changed into a spare pair of pants, some faded denim he kept for back ups, and a black shirt. He looked at the holes in the knees and let out a sigh, he would look like shit next to her. He grabbed his sweatshirt and looked at the back entrance. He could just run away, say tomorrow that he messed up her order or ryoga delivered the wrong one. He could abandon this idea so easy, there was the way out.

" Yo Ranma," Ryoga came in, spooking Ranma slightly.

" What now?"

" If you're gonna sit out with her, you'd better hurry. She looked kinda dissapointed when I told her you clocked out."

" She… did."

" Yeah… go sit with her before she leaves."

Ryoga didn't really give him much of a choice though, as he shoved him through the side door back out into the main room. His eyes caught her instantly, as she fiddled with the straw in her ice tea. She looked, disappointed.

Something shot through him, even if she rejected him, even after all this build up, he just couldn't stand to see her like that, and that was all he needed. He made his way straight over grabbing a tea Ryoga had made him, before sitting down without a word.

She looked, shocked, to say the least. She had let go of her straw and watched him settle in. He shamed himself for not being able to look her right in the eyes, he instead watched her from the side as he stared out the window.

"I-Is this okay."

She nodded and smiled, humming her approval, followed by a giggle. He looked over to her then, knowing he was permitted and smiled too.

" I'll admit I was a little sad when Ryoga gave me my order and told me you had clocked out."

" Oh yeah?" He started into his sandwich.

" Yeah… I was planning to invite you to sit with me when you brought me the food."

Ranma's face went from pink to red in seconds, he started to choke on his sandwich a little, taking a swig of tea to help push it down.

"R-really?"

She nodded.

" You're always so nice to me, in your own little odd ways." Ranma's checks felt like they were scalding his face, " and plus that whole mess with Kuno…"

" I told you, he just comes in and annoys me, so I kick him out, no big deal."

" Well, I'll thank-you anyway, although I'm not fond of someone fighting for me, but you've managed to destress my life a bit these past few months."

"... no problem. " Ranma mumbled, bashfully, before tearing into his sandwich. " What's that guy's deal anyway. Stalking you like that."

" It's been that way cense high school. He was in the class ahead of me, and made up some dumb rule that to go out with me you had to beat me in a fight. Soon enough half the boys in school would change me while I was trying to get to class; it was super annoying."

"... Seriously?" Ranma felt his shaken nerves take a quick vacation, simply in awe of her. He could tell the girl was tough, no doubt. And though she has tripped over and bumped into things she has always managed to save herself, careless thoughts but a martial artists reactions. Ranma was curious to see her fight for real.

" Mmhmm. But to be honest, they never really interested me." She smiled at him, an almost flirty look in her eye.

" Ah… So, do you still hold true to that rule?"

" Me? I never did. I guess I have my own criteria."

" That's a shame," Ranma said quickly, taking a sip of his tea, he could see her confused expression. " I'm not a bad fighter myself.

" Oh yeah! Ryoga told me about that."

" EH! Ryoga did?!"

" Yeah, well I know Ryoga from the national championship matches. But he told me he's never been able to beat you, you must be very strong."

" I-I guess." Normally talking about martial arts, ranma would find himself more confident, but her eyes were shining, and directed at him, he felt his heart pounding in his ears.

" Oh so modest, that's new. What's wrong?"

" Nothing, Just not used to… this?"

" Oh… I can see how sitting down in your own work place would be weird."

No, that's not what he meant. He could feel eyes staring at the two, glaring almost. The men at him and Ranma's local fans at her.

" Hh-hey Akane, how bout we get out of here and go for a walk." Ranma stood up, offering his hand, but looking away. When she didn't take it, he felt rejected, but chanced a glance back at her. she was silent, a thoughtful look on her face.

" … Ranma."

" … what?"

" How…. How long have you known my name."

" Eh… what are you talking about tomboy."

" There you go again! You call me that, but befor, you called me by my name."

" Look, I'll explain outside okay!" He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her out before the scene they were making got any bigger. Her hand felt small inside his, and warm. When the two had made it out, they began walking. Ranma did his best to make it appear as though he was following. He kept his eyes forward, but he could tell her eyes were on him.

" Ryoga…" He started.

" Wha-"

" Ryoga told me."

" Wh- why would you and Ryoga talk about m-"

" 'Cause I asked!" He spun around. cheeks flaring up again, he just couldn't understand the affect this girl had on him. She was staring at him, her big eye's shining, which wasn't helping his heart to slow down.

" You knew my name, and you were in there so much, I figured…. I should… ahh whats the point.."

" Thank-you Ranma."

" For what…"

" For wanting to know? For knowing? I'm not quite sure. You said my name this morning and it gave me the confidence to come back in and invite you to join me."

" … r-really?"

She nodded cutely. " I was even prepared to pick off the tomato for you, but you beat me too it."

" you.. know I don't like tomatoes?"

" I've learned a few things about you. By spending time there." He watched as she looked away blushing. Suddenly his body started acting on its own.

His hand reached to her cheek and guided her face to look back at him, and in a rush of courage, his lips met hers for a brief moment. His heart was pounding so loud in his ears, he could hardly hear the gasp that escaped her. Realising that he was probably moving too fast he pulled back.

" S-sorry, about that."

" I-Its fine."

" h-hey, how about we have a match, and if I win, you take me out for dinner." He said scratching his check slightly, looking away."

" What do I get if I win? " he looked at her again, she was smiling with an air of competition about her. He smiled back.

" Free coffee for the rest of your life."

The end.

Lackluster ending I know, better stuff on the way :)


	2. Second Button

**Sorry for the delay, I started this right after posting/finishing the last story but have had a number of complications. I also feel the ending is a bit rushed from my normal work but was in a way trying to draw out the conflict much like an episode or story in the manga. I have a bunch more stories in the wings and I'll will do my best on getting them out.**

 **Now I know a little about the tradition of the second button but let me share something in the hopes that it is explained to you all.** " _ **On graduation day at junior high and high schools, a male graduate may give his second button to a female student. Although some boys give their buttons to girls they like without being asked, it's more common for a female junior to ask a senpai (senior) she likes for his button. If the senpai likes her, and/or he does not have other requests he may give the botton to her.**_

 _ **When a male graduate receives multiple requests, he is to give his second button to the girl he cares the most, and then the other buttons to the other girls."**_

So without further hesitation, A Ranma style Second button!

Second Button!

 _You are closest to my heart_

A cool breeze drifted through the scenery on a cool day in march. Ranma walked beside his fiancee Akane, keeping a safe distance but at the same time staying watchful of danger. His scarf, that she had made him, was tucked neatly under his worn out old chinese shirt. It had been over two years since he has arrived to Tokyo and taken up life in the tendo house. His life, which had been full of ever changing scenery and constant movement, had fallen into a soft routine that he had grown to enjoy. It used to be, he would walk to school perched on the fence beside them. Practicing his balance, ever training to be the best. But after the battle with saffron over a year ago, he felt less fidgety, less need for an adventure or fight. Thought to be honest, he was never begging to be apart of the chaos that followed him. Things had quieted down for the most part after that last trip to china, or was it nothing could really compare anymore. Almost loosing Akane had made every other danger or risk shrink in his mind. Weather she loved him back or not hardly mattered to him, so long as she was alive, and safe.

So to be safe he kept a close eye on her, nothing she would notice though, because he knew she would throw a fit if she knew he was always watching over her. That stubborn nature that he both loved and hated, it resonated with him on a new level of frustration. Still, walking beside her wasn't a huge deal, or watching her out of the corner of his eye, or checking on her in the middle of the night.

Okay, he will admit, that last one is a tad creepy, but what was anyone to expect, she had died in his arms. The fact she was alive now could hardly erase what it felt like to hold her lifeless body, to feel her cold flesh in his arms, to see her rosey cheeks paler then a fish's belly.

It was more often the nights, that he was subject to nightmares, that he would go check on her, keep watch for a little while and then return, content that she was fine.

" Ranma, "

" What…"

" Can you believe we've almost graduated? "

" I _can_ believe you keep asking me that." he said, sounding annoyed, in truth he couldn't. It only seemed like yesterday they were running to school and fending of Kuno and other suitors. The only real marker of time was when Kuno graduated last year. He had been chasing Akane around, trying to get her to ask for his second button. She was cornered when Ranma stepped in, punting him for the last time out of the school grounds. Kuno had missed the ceremony. Now he was off at univerity with Nabiki. Well, not 'with' Nabiki. Kuno had surly bought his way into university but Nabiki managed to get into Tokyo U, to study business. There had been talk for Akane to also attend school, but as far as Ranma knew she would only be taking a few night classes in education, for the dojo.

" Will you miss it at all?"

" Miss what?"

" Going to school of course. I know you weren't much for the classes, but you always made it so lively."

That was putting it lightly. Yeah, Ranma wasn't crazy about learning in the first place, he had all the knowledge he would ever need with martial arts. When it came to the physical and mental art, he was a genious; anything outside suffered under his inexperience or lack of interest. He would admit, at least being around other guys his age made him a bit better when being social, and dealing with Akane. His foot was still glued to his mouth more often than not, but he was getting better.

" Our lives are 'lively', where it happens doesn't make a difference."

" True." she sounded a bit sad, Ranma watched her out of the corner of his eye.

" W-will you, I mean… Will you miss it? School that is." Ranma asked. Striking up conversation was never his strong suit either. But he enjoyed talking to Akane as much as he enjoyed her smile, and the pleasant, content silences that they shared. Those small moments where she treated him as nice as any other guy, like ryoga or any other jerk she decides to bat her eyes at; he lived for those moments. In small ways, he could achieve them if he tried.

She looked back at him, a surprised yet soft expression on her face. She searched his eyes before she gave him a small smile.

" Of course."

Ranma felt his heart skip a beat.

" After all, I won't see my friends as much. Most of them are going off to college. And I think I might even miss the uniform."

Ranma let out a small sigh as they continued on, he hadn't even realised they stopped to be honest. Of course she would miss school for that reason, she was insanely popular, not just with guys, but girls too. She was insanely admired, and Ranma could understand why. Aside from her strength, both physical and mental, she really was caring and sweet, always looking out and helping others. Ranma could remember at the start of their third year, a particular group of freshmen had even started a fan club in her name. It of course got out of hand, and Ranma had to put an end to it. Some of the less creepy admires had actually become students at the dojo. Akane teaching and Ranma keeping a watchful eye over the boys.

" I guess I'll miss this too."

" Huh?" He stopped in his tracks at her words, he was so lost in thought he hadn't been sure if he had missed something, or misheard her.

" Our morning walks…" she said with a smile, " I'll miss them."

 _We can take walks outside of school, ya' know._

But Ranma didn't say this. He wanted too, but instead he just remained quiet for the rest of the walk.

Class periods flew by, after the test and entrance exams, classes were rather lax. Teachers were mostly focusing on life lessons and allowing students to relax after the tests, a rare treat to be sure. Ranma had been pulled aside by Hiroshi and Daisuke, as the group ate their lunch, he would admit to himself he would miss these two guys. Ranma had never had much in terms of male friends, Mousse and Ryoga were probably the closest after Akane, Ukyo and these too; and they were out to kill him. Hiroshi and Daisuke were probably the only ones that knew his true feelings for Akane. Not that he told them, they had managed to figure it out, but we're good at keeping the secret.

" So, Daisuke..." Hiroshi started. " Who you gonna give your button to."

" Button?" Ranma asked.

" Not sure, probably Yukiko, from class B. How 'bout you?"

" I'm gonna see if anyone asks for mine, rather than handing it out, but probably sayuri… that is if I had to pick."

" What button?"

" Oh come on Ranma, you know 'the second button'." Started Hiroshi

" Kuno was hounding Akane last year about it." finished Daisuke.

It took Ranma a moment, but he could remember. " Yeah, I wondered about that, I thought he was just being weird. Spouting off some weird crap about 'giving her his heart' or whatever, he tried to give me one too."

" The second button is a tradition, you give your second button off your uniform to the girl you love, or if you're a girl, you ask for it from the guy you like." Hiroshi explained

" Why the second one…"

" Its closest to your heart." Daisuke pointed out the little gold button on his shirt, Ranma guessed it was about as normal as handing out chocolates or any other weird romantic tradition. A picture of Akane flashed in his mind.

" Who are you gonna give yours too?" Daisuke asked.

" Huh?" Ranma said, snapping out of his thoughts.

" You idiot, Ranma can't give a second button, he doesn't have a uniform. "

Ranma felt his heart sink a little, he was invested in the tradition, but he still felt left out. And maybe there was something too it, the little tradition. Maybe, if he had a uniform, Akane would have asked for his.

Naw what was he thinking, she wouldn't buy into that kinda junk.

" Oh I remember Akane got a bunch more from the seniors last year.." Hiroshi laughed.

" What?!" Ranma's head whipped over to him

" Don't act surprised Ranma, you know as well as we do that Akane is super popular. She probably got a bag's worth of second buttons."

" Bull shit! I didn't notice a thing."

" Oh yeah! Ukyo was making okonomiyaki for the event right? You were eating a bunch... I don't think you stepped in till Kuno started acting up." mused Hiroshi.

Ranma could feel himself shaking with rage, how much else did he miss when he let his guard drop for his stomach.

" Don't worry too much Ranma, most of them were super depressing." Daisuke started. " They all gave their buttons and wished her and you luck… I think a bunch of them bowed to you in respect as they left, I'm surprised you don't remember."

Ranma was furiously scratching his head by this point, trying desperately to recover the memory.

" I'm not, we've seen first hand how bad that memory of his gets. "

" Hey!"

" 'Hey' what? You know it's true as well as we do."

Ranma stayed silent, keeping his eyes down.

" You think she's gonna get another bunch this year?" Daisuke mused.

" Hard to say, our year is much more afraid of Ranma, though I'm sure a few will risk it."

" Ain't nobody gonna give no stupid second button to that tomboy!"

" Oh?" came a soft voice from behind them, Ranma knew it instantly. He turned around in fear to see Akane looming over him. " So I'm that disgusting huh?"

" I didn't say that! Quit putting words in my mouth!"

" It's not like you haven't said them before! If I'm so 'not cute' as you claim I'm sure you won't have anything but words of congrats if someone offers me a button. After all, the senior class last year seemed to like me enough; while you were stuffing your face."

That riled him up, she wasn't normally one to flaunt her popularity, mostly because she wasn't overly fond of the fact she had so much male attention. But it was a nice way to rial Ranma up, and she knew that.

" Just cause some jackasses gave you a stupid button, suddenly you think you're all high and mighty!? Well I got news for you tomboy, you're NO-"

" JUST GO DIE ALREADY" Akane screamed, cutting him off and punching him out through the window. As she took a deep breath to calm her rage, she could hear him shouting 'you are so not cute!' in the distance, around her several of her classmates applauded her and complimented her on her form, before returning to their conversations.

As Ranma flew through the air he nursed his sore cheek. It was nowhere near as bad as he knew she was capable, but he always figured she was saving her true strength for when he really messed up. Before landing, he felt a sense of danger and instinctively dodged an attack. Landing he readied his stance, surveying his attacker.

" Principal Kuno?"

"Oi Soutome Boy, Just who I'd been looking fora."

" If you wanna cut my hair, forget it. I'll beat you anyday."

" Not your hair dis time Soutome, Something you ben' doing is breakin de rules far more den your hair."

" W-what?! I haven't been doing anything!"

" Not true brada, you been breaking the rule! And with ya graduation on de way, I say it's about time we fix ya."

Principal kuno lunged swiftly laying down his attack, Ranma let out a shriek of horror.

The next day Ranma stood in his room, looking into the floor length mirror. He surveyed his reflection carefully, eyeing the familiar face, but not so familiar apparel, thinking back to yesterday.

" _wha… WHAT IS THIS" Ranma looked down to see his chinese shirt replaced with the shirt from the school uniform._

" _You ben breaking da rule, must wair da uniform."_

" _I've been wearing my normal clothing for three years! Why do I suddenly have to wear this now!?"_

" _Soutome, it might have not acure to ya, but de big final class photo gonna be afta de ceremony, you besta be dressed in uniform, OR YOU NO GRADUATE!"_

" I guess it's not so bad…" Ranma said looking at his reflection, somehow he felt he didn't look all that different in the all black uniform.

" Akane's gonna be disappointed though…" He glanced over, looking at an unbound package on the floor, revealing some of the fabric inside. Akane, during one of her better moments, had bought him a shirt for graduation. One he was sure was far more his style anyway. It was another red silk chinese shirt, but trimmed with a gold fabric and decorated with a gold dragon design. It was perfect, and when he had received it, he was thankful he was able to thank her properly for it. He would much still rather wear the shirt she had bought him. She told him she had bought it because his old one was so worn out, and it was. It had survived many fights, & crazy battles. The scorch marks and stitched holes shown with pride. As he put it, people tended to mess with him less when they saw what he could handle. Akane had said it had nothing to do with the shirt, but didn't argue.

It was pointless now, the shirt, its fragile state, finally could be worn no more thanks to Principal Kuno's attack. In the swiftness he had torn off the tassels that kept it buttoned together. Ranma, never usually one for netalga, boxed it up.

Distracted with his thoughts, he almost missed Kasumi calling him down for breakfast. He made a rush to get downstairs, running into Akane along the way.

" Hey watch where you're going, you jer-" She paused, looking at him.

" Hey, you think I wanted to crash into you?" But she didn't respond, she just stared at him, wide eyes, a small blush on her cheeks. " W-what are you looking at."

" Y-you're… wearing a uniform?"

Oh.. right. Ranma felt his cheeks flared up, he forgot. He felt his confidences waning, he probably looked stupid in the thing.

" Uhh.. Yeah, Principal said I'd have too, or I can't graduate."

" Oh... "

" Yeah…. Sorry about the shirt."

" Huh?" she said breaking out of her daze.

" The shirt you got me, I won't be able to wear it." He felt sad, and he knew she could hear it in his voice. He just hopped she wasn't disappointed.

" Well, It can't be helped. I'm sure you can wear it for something else."

" Something else…" Ranma's mind drifted to a scene of the two of them, on a date, maybe at the park, or just shopping around town.

" OH!" Akane shouted, snapping Ranma out of his thoughts with a jump.

" W-what!"

" I'm running late, I'll see you later at the ceremony."

" W- wait, You're not gonna have breakfast?"

" Can't, Sayuri and I are helping with the set up. I'll see you there though." she waved to him before putting on her shoes and taking off.

" o-okay." he waved back, but she was already gone.

He entered the living room. Nabiki, who was visiting, was the first to notice his new look.

" Woah, you clean up good Soutome, who would have thought you even cared."

" Haha Nabiki, hurry up and go back to school."

" On vacation remember? Gotta make as much money as I can." She snapped a photo of him. " Maybe I can sell these to Kodachi when I make my rounds to Kuno.

" Geese, you're still selling him photos?"

" Two words, Ranma… 'back stock.' I've got enough photos of you two to pay for college."

Ranma was about to make a comment when Kasumi and Nodoka entered, they too complimented him. Lastly both fathers joined and the group began eating.

" Ranma ma' boy, where is your fiancee?" his father asked, after Tendo realised Genma was eating as a panda because he could eat more, and get more food that way, there was a new 'no panda' rule at the dinner table.

" School, she had to go early to do stuff."

" Oh how sad, we were planning on sending you too off together." Kasumi mused. Ranma blushed at that. Though the family as a whole, stopped meddling, and allowed things to take a more natural pace, with no wedding attempts, their lives were not without comments. Nodoka knew for a fact Ranma enjoyed their morning trip to school, and shot a smile to Ranma across the table. The family continued eating until Ranma grew ill at ease and excused himself.

He was sure he had never run faster to get to school, nothing was really bothering him per say, he just never felt like he could relax without that tomboy near his side. On his way he took a shortcut, passing over houses before landing on a house near the school. He paused as he saw Daisuke and that chick from class B talking. He was tempted to say high, embarrass him a bit, but he paused instead listening in.

" Y-yukiko…"

" Yes?"

" I was wondering.. or rather h-hopeing… after the ceremony…"

" Yes?"

"Af-after the ceremony… would you like, or rather.. would you accept my se-second button?"

The girl gasped and Ranma watched as she silently nodded, before the two continued on, shoulder to shoulder.

That sly dog, Ranma was so proud of his friend, finally getting the girl of his dream-... wait.

The second button, he had one now. If he could manage to give it to Akane…. Maybe not like Daisuke did, that felt too much like a confession, but he could just hand her the button, and she would understand without him having to say a word. It was perfect! He wouldn't have to say anything stupid and how embarrassing can it be to give someone a button, if Daisuke could do it, so could he!

" Okay.. it's settled. I'll give it to Akane."

" You'll give WHAT to Akane?"

He turned around and spotted Ryoga, cracking his knuckles, rage seeping from his form.

" Ryoga? What are you doing here!"

" What else fool! Akane is graduating and I'm gonna be there to congratulate her."

Ranma noticed the small bouquet he had tucked in his arm.

" Oh? Giving up Akari so easily huh?!"

" Shut it Ranma, I'm allowed to congratulate a friend, and keep her animal of a fiancee from attacking her with perverted intions.

" I ain't giving her anything perverted you numbskull!"

" You're damn right, cause I'm gonna beat you right here!" Ryoga attacked and Ranma quickly dodged. Ranma began running again towards the school. Ryoga, who had promised to give up on Akane to focus on Akari, had been seen less and less which Ranma was grateful for. He was also glad that Ryoga couldn't bring himself to try to kill Ranma again, seeing how there was a moment in all the fighting two years ago, when Akane nearly died for him. He said it would be dishonoring her life. Ranma was just pleased for a tad more peace and quiet. Well until now.

" Ryoga would you quit it! I'm just giving her my button!"

" Your…" Ryoga paused looking at him. " Ranma…"

" W-what…"

" You… really are a romantic guy!" Ryoga grappled Ranma into a headlock, sobbing.

" WILL YOU LET ME GO!" Ranma busted out of the grip and managed to kick him away knocking him into a bucket of water. The boy transformed to his small pig form, Ryoga quickly grabbed the flowers and squealed off running to school.

" Ryoga you jerk! You just want to get a hug from he-" he pasued at the sound of a bike bell " noooo." But it was too late, Shampoo's bike smashed into him knocking him into another bucket.

" DANGIT SHAMPOO! WHAT DID JA DO THAT FOR!"

" Shampoo find Ranma, so Ranma take Shampoo on date!"

" Forget that! Shampoo I gotta go."

" No Ranma go! Stay with Shampoo!"

She wrapped her arms around him, he did his best to fight back out of her grip, but it was hard to force her away without touching her.

" Ayai.. why Ranma wear weird clothing."

" It's not weird! It's the uniform." though he wasn't sure why he was defending it.

" Ranma…" Her gaze got serious for a moment, Ranma felt a shiver of fear run up his spine.

" You finish school today yes?"

" Y-Yeah.. it's graduation." Shampoo nodded and held out her hand.

" What?"

" Ranma give shampoo button now."

" WHAT?!"

" Shampoo knows this tradition yes? you give button!" Shampoo dove in to steal her price.

" WOAH Shampoo! NO! Layoff!"

" SHAMPOOOO!" a voice called out in the distance. and suddenly shampoo was pulled from him and a strong pair of arms, wrapped in long sleeves, encircled him. " WHY WOULD YOU ASK FOR SUCH A THING SHAMPOO, WHEN YOU CAN HAVE MINE!"

" Who you callin' SHAMPOO!" Ranma said kicking his way out of the hold.

" Shampoo no want moose button, also moose have no button."

" But shampoo!"

" Only button shampoo want is Ran-" Shampoo turned to look at Ranma but he had already ran off.

Ranma managed to make it to okay, his heart was still pounding from the run he manages to find a temporary hiding spot in a tree. Of course this would happen, he finally figures out a way to tell Akane how he feels, and everyone's gotta but in. He looked down into the crowds of excited students, looking for her. Maybe the sooner he got it to her the better. He couldn't see her from his perch, wondering if she may be inside he was about to leap down when he caught someone calling his name.

" Ran-chan!"

" Oh Uyko." Ranma leapt down joining his friend. " I'm surprised, you left your cart at home." It seemed like she always was trying to get the most money out of these events.

" Of course I did, I'm graduating too ya know!"

" Oh Ukyo… I didn't mean-"

" Besides, my compact grill is much more easy for these types of things." she demonstrated by pulling a grill out from seemingly nowhere and preparing an okonomiyaki on the spot.

" Ah… right." Some things never change. He decided to head off for Akane again.

" By the way Ran-chan…"

" mmm?" he turned around… she was fighting, her grill stored again.

" I-... well I heard some kids talking and… well… it's just tradition so I was hoping…"

" _Oh no.. not again!"_

" Ukyo I… can't I-"

" W-Would you like my second button?!" She sputtered out. Her face a bright red.

" … what?"

" Or really.. I thought maybe we could trade?"

" …. Huh" Ranma's expression was flatlined. Ukyo was cute, heck, she would make a great girlfriend to some guy or whatever, but she always seemed to be placed in two slots in Ranma's mind. Crazy Fiance, and Male childhood friend. Despite him knowing she was always a girl, he could never remove those previous associations, and she did little to help by dressing like a boy. From an onlooker, it would look as though the pair dabbled in forbidden love. Ranma was not having that, besides, he had Akane.

" Uhh.. sorry Ukyo, maybe next time?" he had trouble letting her down, after all, they were still friends. He tried to excuse himself by waving her off, but was met with her spatula slamming down on his head.

" 'Next time' !? There is no 'next time' Ranma. This is it! So quit being weird and trade buttons with me already!"

" I can't okay!" he said nursing the bump on his forehead. This was getting ridiculous.

" What do you mean 'you can't'!?" she swung her spatula hard down, blade side down and ranma had to leap out of the way, barely getting out without being chopped in half.

" I mean I can't! quit acting all crazy! This isn't like you!"

To be honest that was only half true. Ukyo had take o moe mood swings as of late. Rather than be somewhat neutral, only sometimes cashing in on the madness, she was rather prone to mood swings. One minute she would look as if she had all but given up on the romance of her childhood friend. And then she would switch and be on shampoos level of manipulation. Ranma had before made a point to her that after the wedding damage she caused he owed her nothing, that's about when she started to change. He supposed she could no longer use guilt.

" WHO are YOU calling CRAZY!" She screamed swinging wildly at him. He managed to climb a rather tall tree and get on top of the school roof without being seen. He could hear Ukyo calling after him and he let out a tired sigh. He looked down at his shirt to see the second button still in place. He had been worried it had been lost in the commotion. knowing his luck.

He had to figure out some kind of plan. Some way to get it to her without calling the fury of his other suitors.

He needed to do it in the classroom, subtly, like passing a note. With the busy air setting up for graduation, saying goodbyes, the two would two unnoticed. He would aim it just right so that it would hit her head, softly of course. It would fall in her palm, then when she would look to Ranma, looking annoyed no doubt, he would point to the missing spot on his uniform. She would blush, all cute like, and then tuck it somewhere safe. They might even hold hands during the ceremony, or during their walk home. He felt a smirk grow across his cheeks, his face felt slightly warm too, at the idea maybe he would even receive a kiss. It was just the right amount of style for a guy like him. Subtle and cool.

Hearing the bell ring he made his way quickly to the classroom, the school was almost empty, most of the students that were not graduating or saying goodbye to seniors were probably home getting an early start on their vacation. He opened the door to the classroom swiftly, and received looks from almost everyone.

" Woah Ranma in uniform?" he heard someone sound out. His cheeks flooded with heat. He caught Akane's eye and she too still had that look from his morning.

" Yeah so what!?" Ranma called out defensively. It was followed by silence, before everyone broke out into laughter. At first, Ranma was on the defencive. But when Daisuke swung his arm around Ranma's shoulders and pulled him in for some impromptu photos he felt himself relax a bit; even if he was still confused.

" Ranma," Hiroshi started. " You finally look like you fit in." The class sounded out in agreement. Some of the girls complimenting him on how it suited him, and congratulating Akane; which she accepted awkwardly.

Ranma felt himself calm, to a whole new level, and for the first time he would admit that he was going to miss school, at least this school. He had always been the black sheep here, causing havoc. Even on the most quiet of days he found it hard to fit in and just be a normal student. Maybe that's why, up until now, he was glad to be finishing. But these guys, from time to time, made him feel like a normal teenager.

" Yo Ranma, So now that you've got a uniform. Who you giving your button to?" Daisuke asked, after pulling Ranma aside with Hiroshi; away from the hussle and bussle of the rest of the class.

" Who do you think?"

" Wow, getting bold aren't we?" Hiroshi added.

" Maybe…"

" How you gonna do it?"

" Oh, I've got the perfect plan." Ranma said, remembering his mission. He felt himself laughing with pride. Too focused on his brilliance to hear Daisuke, and Hiroshi's doubtful comments.

The class took their seats waiting for the teacher. They had a few lectures, more like parting words from each teacher, then they would eat lunch, then head outside for a quick practice ceremony then the actual ceremony would take place one family members arrived. The first teacher came in and Ranma removed the button, with as much care as he could, he replaced it with a safety pin he had gotten from Kasumi that morning. He took aim and flicked the button over at her head. It hit and he felt himself cheer befor he watched it bounce off and land somewhere on the floor.

'NO!' he cried out mentally, he saw she was about to turn her head and quickly used the Umi-Sen Ken and disappeared. He noticed she was about to say something annoyed, but her look turned to surprise when she noticed he was gone. He quickly retrieved the button, leaving the classroom unnoticed and making his way to the bathroom.

"Dammit!" He let himself hiss out. No wanting to make too much noise. He held the small troublesome button in his hand.

" How can I get his to her?" He spoke softly, formulating another plan.

" Just ask silly!" Called out a voice. Ranma felt dread hit his stomach as he turned and was met face to face with Ukyo.

" UKYO! what are you doing in here?!"

" That doesn't matter Ran-chan, what matters is you need to stop being so silly and just trade buttons with me. HEY!"

While she was talking, and not focused on him, he snuck out. taking a broom and barricading her in while he was safely outside.

" Sorry Ukyo, but this button's not for you."

He just heard her shriek in frustration. Before she began wailing on the door. It would be a while before someone would work up the courage to let her out. He quickly made his way back to the classroom. Trying to formulate another plan.

Wait! He could hide I in her lunch! Unlike Ranma, usually wolfing it down in, Akane always ate slowly, she would be able to spot it without swallowing it. He would sneak it in during class, and then when lunch came around he would invite her to go eat with him, maybe on the roof, that seemed safe enough. They would eat and laugh and then she would find it, and as she did he would fan himself with his shirt, drawing attention to the missing button on his shirt. She would blush, and thank him. He would question what about, maybe ask why she's blushing, remark on how cute she is, get real close to her face. Then he would just lean in… and…

Ranma felt his face exploded into a heat. It burned his cheeks, and spread to the tips of his ears all the way down his neck. It was perfect. A little more romantic and cheesy than his usual style, but it possibly had better outcomes considering they would be alone. He just had to get the button in her bento. He managed to sneak back into the classroom without being noticed. Only Akane noticed his return, in which he was greeted with a note hitting him in the head and falling down to his desk. Oh sure, it's easy for her.

 _Where did you go?_

He responded _Bathroom._

 _Then why did you throw something at me?_

 _What are you talking about? I didn't throw anything._

She looked annoyed, And Ranma had hesitated returning to his original plan. Maybe even hiding the button in the note. But this new plan was too good. He would have to use the umi sem keim again to get hold of the bento without her knowledge. I was hard to do without raising suppression since he felt at least half her attention was on him. He waited for the perfect moment before… NOW!

He managed to snatch the lunch but as he was withdrawing with it in hand, Happosai burst through the window leaping on his head, smashing him into Akane's lap.

" SWEET what a Haul! So many SWEET PANTIES. BWAHAHAHA." Happosai's laughter faded out as he ran down the hall where other screams of girls sounded off.

Akane was about to chase after when she realised where Ranma was, the two looked at each other, sharing equal embarrassment, until Akane noticed what was in his hand.

" You glutton! Trying to steal my lunch!"

" Wait Akane it's not…"

" GO DIE! "

She let loose and kicked him out the window, which thankfully by now their fellow classmates had learned to open the window to avoid it breaking it. He flew through the air, only the button in his hand. He must have dropped the lunch. Damn… if he had kept it he could have returned it with the button in it's place. He had to figure out something else, something more direct, but still subtle enough for his cool charm, and to not draw attention.

He landed on his head out in the middle of the soccer field where some freshmen were playing. That's it!

During the ceremony, he would place it in his palm, and quickly take her hand. She would probably be so flustered at the action she wouldn't even realise him slipping the button into her hand. Then he would let go and close her hand to keep her from dropping it. She would probably look a little disappointed and confused, not holding his hand anymore, but she would look down and see the button and instantly know what it means. She would look back at him and whisper, " _really?"_ and he would nod and give her a cocky smile. She would tuck the button in a pocket, or move it to her other hand, and nervously reach out for his hand. And he would boldly accept.

YES, this was the answer. It had all the right moments. Nothing too simple, and nothing they haven't done before. He has held her hand plenty of times. It was always… soft, and welcoming him with its warm fingers, interlocking with his.

By this point he was making his way back to the classroom. He saw Akane eating with her friends and took his normal seat before chowing down on his own lunch. He felt her eyes on him, scanning him even. No doubt she was concerned, or at least curious with his behavior. Or maybe she was just really not used to seeing him in uniform; Ranma himself kept forgetting. But he ignored her looks. It was strange, he knew she was watching, and she knew he knew, but still they both said nothing; and she continued watching. Near the end of lunch period Ranma heard her excuse herself from her friends. She approached him, he didn't bother to look up as she sat down in front of him.

" You still hungry?"

" … I wasn't after your lunch."

" It looked like you where."

Ranma stayed quite.

" Here…"

Ranma looked into her bento, what was left was a 1/4th of the rice, a piece of ammolite, one hotdog octopus, and nearly all her tomatos.

" You really don't want it?"

She nodded.

" You're not getting sick or nothing, are ya?"

" Just be quiet and eat."

He did, he poured the contents of her box into his own, and handed it back.

" Man you really don't like tomatoes." He said before he started wolfing down his food again.

" I'll usually eat them, cause it's a waist not too… but yeah, they are gross. " she stuck out her tongue and he swallowed before letting out a wild laugh. Not his usual mocking laugh, not an amused chuckle either; it was the kind of laugh that made his chest feel light.

" Haha, don't worry. I'll eat all of them."

" This time maybe, what about the next bento?" She asked joining in the laughter. That's when it slipped out.

" I'll eat your bentos for the rest of our lives."

"..."

She stopped laughing, as did he. For a moment, it made sense in his head. But when he replayed it it sounded like… more of a proposal. Men often comment about how they will, or wish to, eat the cooking of the woman they love. It was a roundabout way of proposing. According to Ranma's mother, that's how his old man proposed. Figures the old man would be thinking with his stomach.

" I-I mean.. y-your tomatoes…" He tried to correct.

" For the rest of our lives?" She questioned, and his face went red. Her face was also flustered, and Ranma wondered for a moment, maybe this should be it. He set down his chopsticks and began to reach for the button in his pocket.

" A-akane…" He started before being cut off by the bell.

" Oh.. Looks like lunch is over. We've got to do rehearsals now… oh, what were you gonna say?"

"N-nothing. Sorry."

"It's fine, just next time, let me know when you're hungry." and with that, she left.

That's not what he meant, but he let it slide. No harm done for now he supposed. He felt a little disappointed, but he couldn't quite pinpoint why. Was it because he failed again, or because there little moment had ended. It was hard to say, maybe both. He followed his classmates out onto the main field, where they lined up by class. His spot was next to Akane. The line up mimicked the seating arrangement in the classroom. So he was grateful it secured his spot next to Akane. He wished he could practice the exchanged. But then again he could only do it once. The teacher began explaining things to them, and while being extremely boring, they practiced one by one accepting their diploma. Ranma's name was called. And he climbed the steps to the platform stage. He did a quick bow to the teacher who pretended to hand him his diploma.

"RANMA-SAMA!" Called a voice from a distance. God dammit. Ranma could see Kodachi leaping from roof to roof, making her way towards the school ground.

" RANMA-SAMA! I AWAIT YOUR GOLDEN CHARM OF LOVE!"

He had to make a break for it, before something else went wrong. He turned to his right, to head off stage.

" RANMA! You get back here, Give Shampoo button!"

No! No! No! This always happened. He turned the other way, he could see Akane for a second, her face showing with an uncharacteristic concern.

" Ranma! You jerk! " Everyone turned to see Ukyo. The words that would usually fall from Akane's mouth fell from that of the crossdressing chef; who must have finally won her war against the door to the boys bathroom.

All three girls charged him at once, and before Ranma could react explosions from each of their attacks set off, with him in the middle of it. He could just make out the screams of the other students, over the ringing in his ears. In the commission he sees Akane, trying to find him in the smoke; but he can also see Shampoo Kodachi and Ukyo closing in. So he fees. The three crazy girls hot on his tail. His uniform, he can feel, has weakened; gaining a few cuts from flying debris. He runs towards the river trying desperately to lose them.

" Will you three just give it a rest!"

They did not. They each screamed his name charging in hands open desperately grabbing. He was about to jump when something cold struck him. He felt his body change and in the shock the girls got hold of him. Each having there own vice grip on the uniform.

" Ugly girls let go, Ranma give button to Shampoo."

" What nonsense. Ranma-sama will obviously be giving his most sacred button to me!"

" In your dreams fancy pants. The only one getting that button is me! "

They each pulled, and all too easy the uniform top practically burst into shreds, leaving Ranma's girl chest exposed. In the scuffle, for them, they could not tell which button had gone where.

" Well clearly this is the right one." Ukyo started.

" Frycook girl dreaming. Shampoo has button."

" You two dull girls can obviously not see that I hold the true button."

" Lies!"

" Ranma can prove."

" Ah yes Ranma-sama, tell these other wenches who truly holds your heart."

The girls turned but Ranma had already taken refuge out of site on the roof near bye. He he heard their cries, and thinking quickly, through a rock down the road opposite from the school. Like predators, they took the hint, and began a fierce scramble towards the direction of the noise.

Ranma let out a sigh when he realised he was safe. He pulled up his pants to cover his girl chest and stepped out from his hiding spot. He pulled the true button from his pocket. He was proud of himself, for once the fact of his many failures had left him right where he needed to be. If he had got the button to her earlier, she would have been attacked, and if his button was still on his shirt, it would be long gone by now. It was funny the girls didn't even notice the missing button in the first place. He stared at the little thing, as it shined between his soot covered fingertips; he was probably a mess but he didn't care. Screw the subtle, screw the allof. If he was gonna get this thing to Akane, it would have to be direct, and soon. He couldn't waver. This had to happen.

He felt himself smile, proud of his courage. For once, when it came to her, he would be no coward.

All of a sudden a bird swooped in, in a moment Ranma watched as its stupid face plucked the button with its beak, swallowed it, and squawked; before flying off.

" Y-you…" Ranma sputtered in pure shock.

" YOU DUMB BIRD."

He leapt after it, but it flew too high. His reach, as a girl, fell short; leading him to fall into the river.

" YOU DUMB BIRD! I HOPE YOU CHOKE AND DIE ON THAT!"

Ranma could feel stronger words rising in his throat, but cut them down. Really, he felt, he should expect this. Somehow he should understand that his life, any of his plans, never go smoothly; quite the opposite actually. He could write a book on things going wrong. He watched the dumb, fat, bird fly off. Feeling the water calmly rock im. He felt cold, but made no motion to leave. He just felt hopeless. He hasn't felt this hopeless, sense that moment two years ago. When he held Akane's cold and lifeless body in his arms.

" Oh Ranma!"

He heard his name and turned, to see Kasumi, and the rest of his family. His mother and Kasumi looked concerned, while the rest of them held no surprise in their face.

"What are you doing in the river boy?" His father asked. Ranma couldn't bring himself to answer. He could just barely hear Nabiki mumble out " When is he not in there."

He made no move to go towards them. He was in no mood for the mocking he knew was sure to come.

" Ranma, climb out. I've got a change of clothes for you. Quick before you catch a cold. " called out his mother. At that, Ranma finally climbed out.

" Oh my." Remarked Kasumi. " what should we do about your 'problem'."

" yeah no doubt you don't wanna walk the stage as a girl." Commented Nabiki.

"We could stop by doctor Tofu's and get water from him?" Nodoka asked.

While they talked, Ranma took the clothing from Kasumi. It was his old red Chinese shirt and pants.

" Mom, why did you bring these?"

"Oh, well you just looked so uncomfortable in that uniform, it was probably stiff from being so new, so I thought you would like to change before we went out for dinner."

"Oh…"

" is that alright?"

" no, I mean yeah… I just thought it was-"

Just then Ranma got another idea. And this time it was foolproof. Mostly because it no longer had to do with the button or confessing to Akane. But he could maybe at least show some affection.

" I'll see you guys there." He said quickly before turning to run back home.

" Wait!" Called out his mother, " Where are you going?"

"Home!" He called back.

He arrived back at school, a man once more dressed in the shirt Akane had bought him. It really did fit him just right. He caught sight of his mother first, standing off to the side to watch, with the rest of the family. She gave him a knowing wink, which he returned with a smile.

He walked over towards the group of graduating students, lined up a bit a few feet farther to the right then earlier, I front of the stage which was laying next to a gaping hole.

He slid into his spot, making an effort to 'accidentally' numb Akane. She turned to him to protest when she paused again. Just like this morning, she stared wide eyed with a little blush. But this time her cheeks held an excited smile. He could tell, she was trying to hold it back, but he could see the joy light up her eyes. It was funny, what little things would light her up like that, give her such life and happiness; and it was something Ranma loved greatly.

They didn't hold hands during the ceremony, like Ranma had originally wanted. Even without the button it would have been nice, while things seemed to be calm. But instead he was content with the few times he caught her staring, and how she would blush as she chanced a look back only to find his knowing eyes and a smirk.

When Ranma's name was called, he again made his way on stage, towards the teacher; who looked a bit nervous. Probably from their earlier rehearsal, wondering if another attack is on the way.

Ranma approached calmly, when a shout is heard in the distances.

" ooo! Yo Soutome not be wearing de uniform! Can't walk de stage! Can't graduate!" Shouted the principal, who was riding a cow over towards the stage.

" Too late." Ranma called out. He noticed a coconut flying at them, he quickly grabbed his diploma that was safely in its cinder case, and batted the coconut away back towards the principle.

The explosion sent the principle flying into the sky, leaving the cow unharmed, exploding into a sea of color. the audience let out noises of awe, and then clapped a little as Ranma took his bow before returning to his spot.

He had expected to hear something critical from Akane, something along the lines of ' that was too much ' but she Instead smiled, and complimented his aim.

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly, and after people hung around taking photos and saying last goodbyes. Both Ranma and Akane had received a rose each as congrats. While Akane was talking to some friends, their family got a head start in heading towards the restaurant, and Ranma went inside to change into his old red shirt. When he reappeared he saw Akane waiting for him.

"You didn't take off with the others?" He asked with a smile. He had overheard her tell them that she would wait for him. He just wanted to hear it.

" I figured you might need help finding the place."

" I thought we picked it out. Why would I not know where it is?" She blushed.

" well i thought you might need protection."

" me? Need protection."

" from the girls."

" you're gonna protect me?"

" w-well why not?" She was flustered, but Ranma loved the idea. It made him feel loved.

He wondered if she ever got that feeling when he protects her.

" fair point." He said. She looked a little surprise that he didn't protest, but didn't question it.

" you changed out of your shirt." She said with a sad tone, turning to leave the now abandoned campus.

" yeah, was too worried about getting it dirty. Who knows how long those three will look for they come back here. They might be done for the day but I don't wanna risk it."

" oh, that makes sense." Her tone seemed lighter, maybe cause she could tell he was being honest, and that meant he honestly cared about the shirt.

" who wound up getting it?"

" getting what?"

" your second button?"

" who says I gave it to them?!"

" no one, but Kasumi said your uniform was in shreds, I'm guessing they tore at it."

" yeah it was crazy. They each got a piece and was convinced they had the button."

" so who has it?"

" none of them."

" really? But I thought-"

" I had already pulled it off before they attacked me." Part of him regretted answering truthfully, because he could already see her face twist in thought.

"Why d-"

" 'Cause I knew they would be after it. Some of my buds warned me… I just didn't want them going nuts over it. But none of them noticed it wasn't even there."

" Oh." She looked disappointed.

" It's not like a dorky chick like you wanted it, right?" She glazed over the insult.

" Of course not! Who would need such a thing."

" Oh, so you didn't get any? From anyone? I heard you got a bunch last year."

She looked embarrassed, face flushed, eyes suddenly darting to some very interesting grass growing to the side of the walkway.

" I… may have accepted a few."

" What!?"

" Oh come on Ranma, like it even matters."

" OF COURSE IT MATTERS."

" Well jeez it didn't matter two seconds ago."

Ranma felt his glare tighten on is face, and when he spoke he could tell his voice was darker, and he could see a difference in Akane's reaction.

" How many?"

She didn't answer, but instead held up a small handkerchief, knotted at the top to keep the tiny buttons contained. It looked… like it was about to burst. Ranma grabbed it from her quickly, and through it into the river before she could react.

" Hey!"

He didn't respond, or even turn back around to her, he just watched the small pouch sink quickly under the weight of so many confessions.

" You didn't have to do that! The chances of me seeing any of them again are so slim, it's such a rude way to treat their feelings."

" If it doesn't matter then it doesn't matter!" he yelled. Before hopping onto the fence just like the old days. He was to mad at himself, showing too much emotion, he had to keep his distance.

" UGh you are impossible." Akane followed by his side, but said nothing. She was fuming, he was sure, but it had to be done.

He watched as she passed him, soon he stopped walking completely and watched her go for a moment. He knew he was being so possessive, but it just wasn't fair, he didn't get his chance to…

He looked down at his chest, noticing one of the tassels that kept his shirt closed, hanging loosely by a few threads. It was one of the reasons he had to stop wearing the shirt. He pinched the small knot of fabric in his fingers and examined it. It was almost like a…

He took a deep breath, and yanked the fabric from its last few strings.

" AKANE!" He shouted, Hoping to grab her attention. It worked, she spun around still mad but that's when he tossed it to her.

She looked surprised and caught the tiny object on reflex.

" What is this.. trash?"

" It's not trash!"

" Then what is it?" She looked up at him. He was standing tall, and stiff, and incredibly nervous. He didn't say anything, but he watched her eyes trail to the center of his chest, where the shirt hung open slightly. He saw her gasp and examine the knot again.

Ranma felt his face explode into heat, how on earth did he ever think this would be less embarrassing!? It was cheesy and dumb and she would obviously reject the damn thing. She didn't look up at him, and at the moment he was grateful for that, but he still wanted to see her response, her reaction. But she just kept staring at it.

" Ranma…"

He gulped.

" Yeah?"

She looked up at him, big puppy dog eyes, looking up at him. She smiled.

" Come down here." his feet obeyed, despite his screaming objections in his mind.

" Close your eyes."

Her command was soft, and Ranma could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but he listened.

He heard the faint noise of a snap, and then felt her presence near his own. She was close, super close, super very close. He could feel her breath on his face, was she gonna…

He felt her lips graze the corner of his left mouth, in a small, torchorus, cheek kiss.

At the same time, although he was focused on her alone, she placed something into his open hand. It as small, light, and warm. It fet of plastic.

He felt her back away and then leave all together. He opened his eyes to see she had started back down the street a ways. He looked down into his hand to see a small button, one looking remarkably similar to the ones on her blouse.

He felt dizzy and weak, as if nothing but a small breeze would knock him over. He heals the button gently in his hand. It was so light, almost like it wasn't even there, but the weight of its meaning, that kept Ranma grounded to the earth. He looked at her, her figure once again growing smaller as the distance between the two of them grew.

Staring at her, as she walked away after kissing him like it was no big deal, he felt a smile stretched his cheeks. To the point where his mouth felt sore, and like it was gonna tear into two; but he couldn't help it.

" AKANE! Wait up!" He chased after her, and when he reached her he silently took her hand. She didn't look at him, but he could see her smile and feel her grip tighten around his.

Maybe, just maybe, this game was almost over.

 **Done! This took a lot longer then expected, part of that because i write in Google docs and lost web connection for about two weeks. I'll do my best to get the next one out faster. I've got a list im determined to finish.**


End file.
